Chronicle
by gojitenks
Summary: An attempt to make the reader feel like a Belmont.


Chronicle

You look inside the chest for awhile, taking in the relaxing fresh scent. Inside was a whip, several items, armor, and a journal. You open the chronicle and read quietly to yourself. Inscribed within are several names as you read about your family's history.

Leon Belmont

_As you may or may not know, I am the first in the Belmont line. My name is Leonardo Belmont, however you may call me Leon. I was but only twenty and two years of age when I announced my engagement to my betrothed, Sarah Tranthoul. Unfortunately, she was taken from me and held captive inside the castle within a forest we know as Castlevania. The year was 1094. Because I was a nobleman, I was by the church, forbidden to leave, however my love for her was greater then that of my title. So I renounced it and embarked on my quest to save her. I came into the forest and learned that it was shrouded in eternal darkness. Behind the shrouding, a vampire named Walter Bernhard, who was also my betrothed's captor. The man who had supplied me with this information was Rinaldo Gandolfi, a man who had lived inside this forest ruled by the vampires. He also told me that Walter took things that were precious to vampire hunters and permitted Rinaldo to help them to make his game more fun. He gave to me the whip of Alchemy to aid me in my quest to save my beloved. He had also enchanted my gauntlet to help me defend and absorb monster attacks. With these things in my possession, I ventured into the hellish domain of Walter. Rinaldo had given me a warning; to reach Walter I had to defeat five monsters to break the seal which guarded the upper part of the castle. Using a sort of gateway within the castle, I found that I could enter each of the guardian's domain one by one. Driven by my will to save Sarah, each fell to my whip. I soon faced a vampire by the name of Joachim Armster. After I defeated him, I learned that Walter was in possession of an object called the Ebony Stone. With it, he could shroud the forest in darkness all he liked. I repeatly visited Rinaldo's cottage and during these visits, learned that when the Ebony Stone, combined with three others, would complete alchemy's goal; eternal youth. Walter had the Ebony Stone in his possession whilst the Crimson Stone was lost. I also learned that Walter was responsible for the death of Rinaldo's family, which gave me more strength to see this monster slain and ensure the prevention of others meeting the same fate. With the seal now broken, I went back to Castlevania where Walter was waiting. I tried to strike him but the whip at that time had no effect! Walter was amused with my resolve and he "rewarded" me with Sarah. Immediately I took her back to the cottage and to my horror, learned that she had been tainted by Walter and would soon become a vampire! The only way to save her I was told, was to defeat Walter immediately, but I had not the strength nor the power at that time. Sarah heard our words and it was then that I learned that I could defeat Walter, with the life of my beloved Sarah as the cost! If I struck Sarah down, the whip would gain its full potential and would then have the power to slay all related to the vampires. Woefully, sadly, and sorrowfully, I fulfilled Sarah's dying wish to prevent others from suffering her fate and struck her with the whip. Her energies were collected inside the whip, turning it into the bane of any and all related to the vampires. With hatred and vengeance in my heart, I went back to Castlevania and promptly defeated Walter. Then I beheld something unspeakable. I saw his life-force extracted by the specter known as Death. It was then transfer over to the possessor of the Crimson Stone. My friend Mathias! I stood there, shocked as Mathias admitted to using me, Sarah, Rinaldo, this whole thing was to get Walter's energy so that he could have eternal life. His beloved, Elisabetha, had died. Mathias was so grief stricken that he blamed and cursed our Lord God for her death and declared; "For if limited life is God's decree, then I shall defy it!" I told him that he was a fool. Yes I struck down Walter with hatred, but only so that others would never suffer the same fate as my beloved. He told me that he thought that I of all people, would understand and he left me to do battle with Death himself. I defeated Death, and learned that Mathias would return and with him, Death and this hellish castle. I said this to him; "You have become a cursed being and I will never forgive you. This whip and my kinsman will destroy you someday. From this day on, the Belmont Clan will hunt the night!" To my future kinsman, the being known as Mathias has named himself Dracula and will one day return to wreck chaos among humanity. The whip is a chaotic weapon against all related to the vampires. If you are bestowed with the whip, my love and prayers will be with you. I love you with all my heart and soul. My final request is that you chronicle your ventures within this book should you enter the castle so that others may learn from your experiences as you have._

Trevor Belmont

_If you are reading this book, it means that you are the next in line to slay Dracula and defend our world from his evil. Please know that I solemnly wished that it would never occur in your lifetime but if it is so then it was not meant to be. My name is Trevor Belmont. I am your ancestor from long ago. In the year 1476, I slew Dracula with the Vampire Killer whip. It was first possessed by my ancestor, your ancestor, Leonardo Belmont. Years later, the whip was passed onto me. My family, your family, was cast out of the land for fear of our power, your power. Yes, if you are truly a Belmont, then you too possess the same power that is passed onto those of Belmont lineage. Dracula arose from the grave in the 1476. With the help of my companions Grant DeNasty, your ancestor Sypha Belnades, and Alucard, I fought against Dracula and brought him down. When he was defeated, the people of Wallachia welcomed back our family and hailed us as heroes. Shortly thereafter, he arose again and was overcome by the Devilforge Master Hector. After these events I settled down with Sypha and sired two sons with her, Xavier and Judah Belmont. Take note, Dracula is a being of evil power. He will stop at nothing to see this world covered in the darkness of hell and as a Belmont, you are a threat. Always be on your guard. The Lord has blessed me with the blessing of seeing my great grandson Christopher born into this world, but alas. I will not live long enough to see the whip passed onto him. I charge any true Belmont to carry the writings compiled in this book and pass onto the next in line. As I live and even from beyond the grave, I give you my love and support._

_Trevor Belmont_

_Concerning Alucard_

_Alucard, the son of the monster Dracula. He has aided our family for generations in battle against his own father Dracula. The first time was during the time of our ancestor Trevor Belmont. He is a Dhampir, meaning half Vampire, half Human. In our times of great need, he was there to aid us in our victory though it caused him great mental anguish that he slew his own father. My wish is that somehow someway our family can repay him for his sacrifice. Whenever our need is great, you can count of him to aid you._

Christopher Belmont

_In my day, Dracula arose from the dead. Taking our ancestral weapons, I ventured into Castlevania and defeated the Count within the castle keep. It is there that you must duel Dracula whence you reach the top of the demonic castle. The battle was long but I emerged the victor. It was fifteen years after I defeated the Count did I pass on the Whip to my son, Soleiyu Belmont. The next morning my son had vanished. To the one reading these words, hear me. The monster Dracula has the power to conjure different castles out of thin air. When my son vanished, four separate castles appeared. A castle of Rock, Plant, Crystal, and Cloud. I was forced to take again the whip and our mystic weapons and venture out to find and save my son. Rage took me though I was growing old and gave me the strength to press forward. I defeated the monsters within the four castles but to my horror, this only served in resurrecting the count when he used their energy. I did not flinch from my mission and I once again ventured into Castlevania. I defeated all that stood in my way until I came face to face with my son Soleiyu. He was under a spell by the Count and I was forced to duel him. I was able to knock the remaining essence of the Count out of my son, causing him to regain his senses. Once freed from his grasp, I went to face Dracula again who had taken his rightful form. After a long battle, I emerged victorious. Peace reigned once again and my son was safe. To my future descendents, a word of warning and wisdom. Dracula will use whatever means necessary to cleanse the world of his enemies. You must be prepared. I hope that my story and experiences have equipped you for whatever you must face, though it is my solemn wish that it never happens in your lifetime. To my future descendents though we will never meet, I love you with all my heart and soul. In your fight against Dracula, you have my love and strength. God be with you._

_Inscribed within this chronicle is a description of each weapon. Though you have received your training as a Vampire hunter, it is very easy to forget even the simplest thing within the horrors of Castlevania. So I will explain again the nature of your weapons. I'm fully aware of how silly this will sound, but it is very important you keep a calm and clear mind within the walls of the castle._

_Dagger: The dagger can be used to stab an enemy or it can be thrown. Yes I know this is knowledge that even a fool possess, but I am leaving nothing out because of the import of your mission._

_Holy Water: The holy water releases a blue holy flame whence the bottle containing it is broken. It will cause serious damage to anything related to the vampires._

_Stopwatch: The stopwatch was given to our ancestor Trevor Belmont by an Englishman. Hear me, the Stopwatch stops time for five seconds, allowing you to defeat or move past enemies. It will not effect sadly, the monster Dracula and some of his forces._

_Axe: The axe also explains itself. Like the previous reason I will explain anyway. The axe can be thrown upward or used to hack an enemy._

_Cross: The cross is commonly used for worship. Little know that if it is hurled just right, it will act as a boomerang and return to you. Before going into the horrid castle, baptize your crosses with holy water to deal injuries to the undead!_

Simon Belmont

_My name is Simon Belmont. I am your ancestor from the 1600s. When Dracula arose from the grave I ventured alone into Castlevania and upheld the family legacy. I fought the monster to the bitter end and after his defeat, I watched the castle crumble from afar as is Belmont custom. Sadly, I didn't rid the land of his evil and I soon discovered why. During our battle Dracula has placed a curse upon me that would ravage my body until I succumbed to its pain. I ventured the land and discovered that the only way to break it, was to gather his parts he had hidden in five mansions._

_His heart, ring, nail, eye, and rib._

_He had ordered his dark forces to hide these things and guard them with their lives. I ventured from place to place. Some gave me the information I required, others deceived me, thinking that if I did not find the parts, the evil would vanish. Though their actions were foolish i did not blame them for feeling the way they did.  
_

_After much hardships and suffering I succeeded in gathering all five of Dracula's parts from the mansions and I went to the ruins of Castlevania. There I resurrected the Count and burned him, lifting the curse upon me. To my future descendents, within the chest is a Talisman to protect you from curses. I have also compiled information to as to where you can go to and have yourself protected from curses, lest you must undergo the same quest as I had. That is not my wish. My love is with you from beyond my grave as you venture into the horrors of Castlevania._

You stop to rest your eyes from reading. There's more written within your family's chronicle but you decide you'll take five minute's worth of rest before continuing.


End file.
